My One and Only You
by harukichideimos
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, was forced to choose a mate before his 24th birthday comes. Which will he choose daughter of the Taiyoukai of the Southeast or another woman he will soon meet? Please read then review.. Don't know how to rate..


**My One and Only You**

performed by: Parokya ni Edgar

(Filipino boy-band known for their long time run in the music industry- lately celebrated their 20th year)

story by: Harukichideimos

A/N: Hi there! This is my first time on writing a story and be read by someone else. Waahhh I'm some kind of nervous here. But the show must go on. If you want to here the songs of Parokya ni Edgar, you can buy their album in any Music dept. store, if there are available and if it is available at Thanks! Sigh! This must only be a one chappie this time but I haven't logged in for a long time so this is a 2 in 1. wahhhhh!

Summary: Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, was forced to choose a mate before his 24th birthday comes. Which will he choose- daughter of the Taiyoukai of the Southeast or another woman he will soon meet?

**-Prologue-**

It's been two years since she first stepped on the fields of the Sengoku Jidai era. Two years of living with affection towards the hanyou she was traveling with. Two years of living with fear for the impending dangers she must take risk of. Two years of living caring for the ones she had grown to be her family. Two years of hard work for searching for the lost third part of the Shikon No Tama. But for those two years, it seems that there is a missing link in her life, like something was remained unknown, untouched and untamed.

She was standing under the shade of the Sakura Blossoms. The wind was passing her by, touching the skin on her face, letting her hair freely dance with the wind. And as the wind stop its shift, her much longer raven; jet-black hair was resting relaxingly on her back.

As new thought entered her mind, she decided to sit down under the shade of the Sakura blossoms. She can't help but lay down and feel the warm touch of the scenery around her. She kept on contemplating the thoughts she had just minutes ago and now was starting to close her eyes.

'_Why do I have that kind of feeling? What is that feeling all about? Why do I feel incomplete? Am I really incomplete?' _she was stopped on her thoughts when she heard a resonance from the bushes.

'_Why?_' she asks herself as she continued with her studies. But when she heard a sound of footsteps and another question came out from her mouth, "Why?" She pauses for a while and continue, "not need to hide Inuyasha-kun." She soon opens her eyes slowly.

He started leaping from one branch to the other while asking her, "What the heck things are? How could you guess that its really me?" and he finished asking as he land beside her, "I'm 15 meters away. But how could you guess right?"

A sweet smile yet a hidden smirk was plastered on her face as she answered his question, "Maybe that's what you call, Instinct."

"Feh! That can't be your instinct. Your just a ningen right?" he reminds her while offering his hand for her to get up easier.

"She was stopped by his words, it shocked her and stopped her from moving, '_Yeah right. I'm only a ningen so how could I know that he's around if he's that far_.'

"Ano Kags? Are you ok?" he asks as he shakes her body slowly.

"Huh? H-hai." She answered jittering on few words she only gathered, "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-kun."

"Feh! It's nothing. Come on let's go." Once again he offered his hand for her to hold.

Soon she stands up, and dusted off the dirt from her school uniform, "Ano, Arigato."

"Hey what's the problem with you? Why do you use to be a polite person now-a-days? Problems?" he asked as he motioned her to jump on his back.

"I-ie, it's nothing, no need to worry on me."

"-Sigh- You only make me worry more." He said as he jumped away and towards their tomadachi who are waiting for them to come back.

And as he carried her, she laid her head on his back, hiding from the harmful touch of the nature's wind on her face. Soon she questioned as he shared his warmth unconditionally as she shiver in cold, '_why? Why do I need to love you Inuyasha? Why, do I love you? Why? Even if we are today, like we seem to be betrothed to each other yet not formal, maybe tomorrow we're not anymore. It seems that I'm getting weaker everyday, my love for you, my life might fade away. But I still hope you love me as much as I do. You told me that you already forgot all about her. And all your love was for me only. All I wish is you to fulfill your vow_' She said as she fell on her day dream.

**_Now, she was standing in the center of darkness. She was eager to have even a little light. All she can see clear was herself and nothing more, nothing less. She was dying hopelessly to see light again and tears starts to form in her crystal azure orbs. Her memories unfold before her and the feeling of incompleteness overcomes her weak self._**

_**As the tear fell on the ground, the light came around and the darkness was gone like a tainted shard is being purified. Then she suddenly had gone in a middle of a colorful field of flowers with different kind and different color.**_

"**_What a perfect place?" And she suddenly heard a rustle on one side of the field. She don't know who that someone is. She only know that it's not her tomodachi nor someone she had met before. Then she bravely asked, "Who are you? Answer me and onegai show yourself." As she know is it's hiding behind some tree that is more or less 15 meters range from her._**

"_**I'm your okaa-san, Kagome." A voice of an on'na speaks up as she revealed herself. All Kagome can do was stare at her in disbelief.**_

_**She can see that she looks like a perfect resemblance of the on'na before her but there are only some features that they didn't share in common- the onna's ear was pointed elfin while hers was a normal ningen's ear. She also has a mark of a petal of Sakura blossom's flower on her forehead and her hair was fixed like a goddess and also, wears a goddess' garbs.**_

**_She was before Kagome when she suddenly hugs her tightly. She then leans to whisper on Kagome's ears, "You'll soon understand and learn what truth is but for now, you still need time. Don't worry I'll visit you again sometime. And I promise I'll tell you." She said that words before she kissed her forehead._**

"_**Okaa-" she said as the on'na dispersed like a bubble.**_

"Okaa-san." She said as she woke up from her trance. She then learn that It's dark already like everyone was sleeping soundly like inuyasha who was resting with his back on one tree. She stand up and decided to take some bath in the closest onsen as possible but its far enough for sure to contemplate her dream.

Meanwhile, at Sesshoumaru's castle, everyone was getting busy with their own stuff- Sesshoumaru with his paperworks, Rin who was soundly sleeping and Jaken who was running in the corridor towards Sesshoumaru's study room. He's getting irritated with all the works he needs to do when suddenly a green toad-like minion of his came barging in his study room, forgetting the right manners to use.

"Have you forgotten the manners, Jaken?" he reminded yet it sounds like he's asking him a question.

"G-Gomen N-na-nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama," he apologized as his knees started to tremble in such amount of fear for his life.

"What are you barging for, now?"

"Gomen, I just received a message from the South-eastern lands, Sesshoumaru-sama," he answered as he tries to relax even for a second.

"What does the message says?"

"The message says: A- You-you m-must soon s-search for a m-mate to be with, Sire. He also adds that you must have search before your twe-twenty 24th ningen age, Sire. And if you haven't, you must marry her only daughter. And a-also" he was cut when his lord stood up with a very annoyed façade.

"Si-Sire, he-he also said th-that-"

"Shut up, stupid runt. You are dismissed now. Leave!" he said coldly as he massages his forehead. 'What the hell is that? Who does he thinks he is to control my life. Argh! I need some fresh air and besides my mind is still in a mess.' He said as he walks in the balcony in front of his room then without second thoughts, he jumped at the high peak from the balcony towards the woods.

He didn't care where his feet might bring him. But he just wants to get out for a while and relax his mind and search for some comfort. But as he runs deeper in the woods fast as a lightning strike, he suddenly pauses when he had smelt a sweet yet unknown smell.

**_Meanwhile, Kagome entered a trance once again while taking her nightly bathe. Once again she saw the on'na but now in the same place where she was taking a bath. The on'na was standing behind her._**

"**_Why are you here my dear? Are you that eager to know the truth? Don't worry I'll tell you." She said as she offers her hand as she motions her daughter to come out of water. And so, she does what is expected but when she was out of water, her wet nude bare naked body was soon wearing a pink goddess garb same as her okaa. _**

"_**Okaa, your name was Midoriko, right?" she asked as the on'na nodded her head.**_

_**"Then why am I in the future?" **_

"_**For you to be safe my daughter and also for you to accomplish these," she answered as she get Kagome's hand and took hold of it while they're walking.**_

"_**But why am I here now?"**_

"_**Like I said, to accomplish such things."**_

"_**But why am I not a kami, if you're one?"**_

"_**No you are already one."**_

"_**Nani?"**_

"_**Look at yourself my dear."**_

_**Then Kagome look down at the waters to look at her reflection. She can see the transformation of her ears from a normal ningen's to a pointed elfin one. And as she look intently on her forehead, she saw a mark starting to line on her forehead-a mark of a Sakura petal. Her visions are clearer than ever. Her senses are more sensitive.**_

"_**That's why you can say that Inuyasha is around. Don't worry honey, all phenomena has a reason, so it only means that fate was only waiting for us.''**_

"_**Okaa, are you leaving again?"**_

"_**Hai. Be careful, honey.'' She said as she kissed her new mark before disappearing again.**_

A/N: Now this was the supposed chapter 1..

**-Chapter 1-**

**BROKEN VOW**

Sesshoumaru followed the scent deeper in the woods. He just can't contemplate the scent whether it is a jasmine or a vanilla scent or whether it smells like a bed of roses. He was very eager to know where that tantalizing scent comes from. He soon traces the scent with his nice sense of smell. Then his senses bring him in the center of the thick woods. But what got his attention was a illumination of an onsen nearby albeit, he still can smell the scent mixing with the moist from an onsen. He steps closer to ponder the things more. But all he see was an on'na ningen taking a bath- not an ordinary on'na that he met, this ningen is the most impossible one, such a beautiful creature far from being one lowly ningen- but there's more, the ningen who was stealing his attention was his otouto's on'na, who he tried to kill for a thousand times.

He can't stand himself. He can't believe himself. He's a powerful and far most respected Taiyoukai of the West. But all he does was, watching a ningen while taking her nightly bath- not forgetting that she is his hanyou brother's one. He was soon to take his depart when the on'na before him, lights up and illuminates a bright light. He shut his eyes close for he can't look up at such brightness. But after the bright light dispersed little by little, he tried to see what had happen, soon realizing that the woman was being carried by the wind to float above the water level. But he only witnessed the transformation of the on'na, from her nude body to a body with a long wet water-drooping pink goddess garb; from her normal ningen ears to an elfin pointed one and her mark on her forehead. He can't see what the mark looks like but all he can see was she was transforming into a new kind of creature. He just can't put the right word; whether a miko, youkai or a kami. But he decided her that it would be rightful if he calls her a kami, but realized that he mustn't respect someone not deserving.

As he stopped his trance on the woman before him, he finally realized that the woman was still floating above the water consequently he jumped at her and put his arms around her waist and carried her somewhere, maybe to a place where he knew she belongs- to the people she know, learn to love and understands her as well. But on their way back, the on'na stir, waking up from her dream, as a result he stopped the trek to the on'na's tomadachi.

He watch her open her eyes but soon trapped in the gaze of two crystal azure orbs. He watch her every single movement; the way she put her hair away from her face, the way she look at him, the way she studies him, like contemplating of who he is. The latter shook him from his thoughts. How could she be unaware of who he is? He's sure that Inuyasha would never forget to discuss him to his groups that he is his wicked older brother. And also, he is sure that he and the on'na had met more than a billion of times. He is getting confused at everything accordingly he smelled the scent of the on'na before him, the woman he has in his arms. She smelled like the one with the sweet yet unknown scent not the one with a frightened scent in her. He just can't believe that there are possibilities for a ningen to have that kind of smell. All he could smell more was a hint of curiosity.

He looked intently at her while asking, "What are you gaping at?" while his being annoyed with her long stare.

"Ano.. Ano.. Nothing." She answered blushing with the brightest shade of red on her face as she pushes him a little to get out from being envelope in his arms and stands up for herself then she suddenly asked, "may I ask why you are here Sesshoumaru?"

'_What? Asking me why she's here? What the-'_ "Don't you remember?"

"Gomen, but I don't. What happen?"

"Ie. I don't know. And besides I don't care, Wench."

"Hmph! Then why did he help me if he doesn't know what's happening." She said whispering the wind.

"Don't talk like I can't hear you. It just happens for me to pass by. Aren't you going back to your camp? It's late at night already."

'_Can't believe he heard me right.' _"Hai!" she said cheerfully but suddenly turned into a sob, "Argh! I forgot which way to go." Then she noticed that Sesshoumaru was turning away. "Matte! Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you going?"

"Somewhere else."

"Can I come?"

"Hmph!"

"Would I take that as yes? Onegai! Onegai!"

'_Who was this girl anyway? I must not help her. But still I might need her for some purposes.' _He said to himself as a smirk plastered on his face.

They decided to stay in a nearby cave- yeah, a cold and dark place to stay in a cold, cold night. He didn't mind if the on'na will be cold. He just want to take a sleep and take the bitch away from him so he will not be bothered anymore and for him to concentrate in his own problems. He also had his own problem to mind.

He slept for only 5-10 minutes because he was awakening by a loud sound of shaking, maybe a sound of someone left in a cold. He turns to face the on'na he left behind, in one corner of the cave. She was shaking in too much cold her body receives. Somehow he felt guilty so he went out for a while to get some woods then he light it up to keep the cave warm. But beyond that, he still can't sleep because Kagome's body was still shaking. Maybe because of her wet long garb but why did he? He could sleep even his clothes turned wet to.

He can't stand himself, helping someone when she's only a lowly ningen. But his senses urge him to help that someone he met. Argh! It's really hard for someone like him to help other being. He carried her bridal style and transfers her from the corner to the place near the fire. He lay her down on the ground then he start taking off his armor and lay it down on the side. Then he put off his outer haori and his inner one and he just laid it near them, leaving himself with only a piece of pants. He was now a bare-chested Taiyoukai, first time for him to take off his clothes just for a ningen. Before anything else, he takes off her outer clothing, maybe removing five or more layers of it, remaining the last thin layer of yellow silk kimono and lay it aside. He laid his body next to her. He embraced her, even though he feels a very odd feeling as their skin touches each other, he still hugged her tightly sharing all the heat he has in his body. He can't help but inhale her tantalizing scent that makes him drift to sleep.

"**_My dear, Kagome, I give you my gift for your coming birthday. My gift for your eternal life. I'd wish you learn to love my gift. You'll understand soon." A voice just speaks up but Kagome knows that that is her okaa. She just left her a message. "You need a help of any powerful creatures to improve yourself."_**

"**_Matte ne!"_**

"_**Sayonara, Kagome."**_

"_**Okaa, matte!"**_

At the break of dawn, the rays of the warm sunshine greet everybody. The warm touch makes her stir around but it seems that she can't move to sit down or anything. She rolled her eyes open to see what's wrong.

It's not the sun's rays that give her that warm touch but something else. She cleared her blurred vision and look at herself for there is something that makes her feel heavy. She looks at what that something is. The thing that make her feel heavy was a chiseled tone biceps in a powerful arm. And when she try to look she saw a bare chiseled chest before her and then she turned red. She can't believe it why are there bare chiseled chest before her. She didn't want to think the only thought that enters her mind. She didn't want to think that she was with someone else. She didn't want to think that she slept with another guy aside from Inuyasha, though they never slept beside each other. How could she betray the man she loves? To clear her thoughts, she tried to look for who was she with. All she can see was his perfect-shaped chin and his silver stranded hair, she can't see his whole face but her heart starts beating triple time because she has a hint of who she was with. She would like to scream in top of her lungs but she won't do that just to annoy the Taiyoukai. She creeps quietly to take his tight hug out of her.

But as she touches his hands, he just stirs more and hugs her tighter. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Didn't he remember that she isn't a pillow to hug? Sigh. But she wouldn't want to enjoy this annoying moment so she try to wake him up. She tried to call him to wake him up but it seems that that move wasn't effective at all. So she starts to shake him little by little. But it also seems that ineffective. She's starting to give up when he move away from her.

'_I thought he wouldn't wake up anymore. Or maybe he is still asleep but he just changes his sleeping position.' _She watched him stir again and she moved away to think of what had happen. _'Look at him, how could someone think that he slept in this cave with me. Yeah even he look like he would kill me, he still refuse to and yet he help me. By the way I thought that last night was a cold, cold night but why do I feel heated?' _She looked around the cave and she saw ashes. '_So he started a fire. But wait if that's the point, then why does he slept beside me? And what's the point, he was bare-chested?' _She suddenly turns nervous and she looks at her self. She's only wearing the last layer of her kami garb and all she could let out was a hurtful scream.

Then quickly as possible, Sesshoumaru moved to put his hands over her mouth. All he could do to shut her up was to look at her with piercing eyes. Then she stopped her shouting. She looked at him madly but he just turn his back on her.

"And what are you thinking of? Don't you know that scream is so disgraceful for my sensitive ears? And what are you doing? Don't have any manners?" he said then he let go of her as he puts on his inner haori and inner yukata (A/N: I just don't know what the difference between the two is. Please tell me if you know. It's important for me.) He puts on his armor before looking back at her.

"Now asking me of why? Earth calling the Great Taiyoukai of the West, what do you think I'm referring to? What do you think would be my reaction if I woke up knowing that I had slept with another guy? Not only that, you're also bare-chested. And I am? I am only wearing the last layer of my garb? Now tell me how all that things could happen?" she answered him with another set of questions madly. She can't help but feel bad. What if Inuyasha heard this crucial story? She demands an answer.

"Fine, I should have left you freezing. Thanks for nothing, okay? Now, put on your clothes so I can go." He left her behind so she can put on her clothes. "If I only knew that she would scream like that if I have help her then I shouldn't did. Argh! Stupid me!" he starts mumbling

She felt little guilty. '_So that means-' _She was cut in her thoughts, as she rushed to put on her clothes then she rushed up to follow Sesshoumaru. He was only walking when she rushed to catch up to him. "Matte! Sesshoumaru! Matte!"

He turned around to look at her, keeping his annoyed face with a cold façade. '_And what is it this time? This wench really tries my patience.'_ He stopped his pace to wait for the annoying wench.

"Sesshoumaru, -pant- I –pant I just want to ask you something? Can you tell me why you share your heat just to keep me warm? Why are you concerned on me?"

"Concern? Fool." He said as he continued his pace. "Come on, we need to go back at your camp. My foolish hanyou brother still hasn't got any idea about what had happen on you."

"No need. It's only for a day I believe."

"..." They continue walking towards the camp.

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's side, he was starting to get worry. He haven't got any clue on where Kagome had gone. He's getting to be angry. His patience was getting shorter as time passes by.

But suddenly he smelt a faint scent of his onii-chan. He got more mad as he smelt Kagome next to his onii-chan's scent. '_What does that mean? They are together? How? Why? Argh! This things shorten my temper easily.' _He mentioned to himself as he jump to their direction leaving the houshi, the taijiya, the kitsune and a neko youkai in their camp.

Back to the Miko-kami-ningen, they were walking busily having their own businesses when suddenly Sesshoumaru speaks up, "Bakero, my otouto is coming on our way he might have smelled us. Holy crap! We share our scents."

"Huh?" she sniffed the air and she got some scent of inuyasha and she can tell that he's getting near them. But before anything else, Inuyasha suddenly appear in front of them. He had smelled that Kagome's scent has change, he just doesn't know why.

He's rampant entrance surprised the two. He might be that mad. He look at his onii-chan, a look that might petrify even a great youkai but it failed to petrify the lord before him. Then as he smelled the changes in Kagome's scent, aside from being changed, it changes from worried to surprise then to a happy one. He looks at her, intently, contemplating and studying her seriously. He looked at her from head to toe. Her hair looks longer with its half straight and half wave jet black locks. And aside from that, her normal school uniform to a, he just doesn't know if miko or kami's garb and also her mark on the forehead. '_What a beautiful goddess had fallen? Is this Kagome or Kikyou or Someone within their carnation? But how did my half onii-chan met her?' _"Why are you with him?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist and move away his half onii-chan.

"Ano, he helped me." She answered.

"Maybe he's after the tenseiga?"

"Bakero! I might need your sword but using your wench is not the best way to get that."

'_Wench? How dare he call me a wench? I promise, you'll regret calling me wench."_

"Then why are you here? Getting my possessions?"

'_Did he just claim me? But I am not his possessions. Not once and not ever, not until he said that formally.'_

"I never thought that she was yours. I haven't heard that you already had claimed her. Using someone else now half otouto?"

"Bakero! Why are you still here?"

"Do you expect me to leave just that?"

"What else do you want?'

"…" He said while turning his back to his brother before readying to jump away but before he leave he held a short glimpse of the kami he was with all night. He memorizes her complete features. He don't know why he did that, he just did.

'_What does that meant? Sigh- these two brothers make me feels sick.' _She look at Sesshoumaru's fading silhouette. _'Why did I felt something bad? How I wish to see my tomodachi.and how I wish to learn about him more.'_ She face the curious Inuyasha, looking at her intently consequently she was stepped aback. "Inuyasha, what does that look means? You are scaring me.''

"Kagome what's the whole story last night? Please tell me."

"Can we talk about that later in our camp? I know that our tomodachi were waiting for us. By the way, we still haven't eaten our breakfast, right?"

"Feh! You must tell the truth." He said motioning her to jump at his back.

"I knew it! You never trusted me. How? What can I do for you to trust me, huh?" She said looking sadly at him. Why can't he just trust her? Isn't she worth his trust? Isn't she has the right for that than him? She just can't stand him anymore.

She rushed to their camp site. All of her friends was surprised at an high altitude of wind passed them by. And as it settles down, they notice someone in the center. They look seriously at it or rather, her to contemplate the being. She was a beautiful on'na that look similar to their tomodachi, Kagome but she hasn't possessed two pointed elfin ears with long nails and not also with a petal mark on her forehead.

Miroku start drooping, with her fine suited garb she must have attracted him that much. She just sigh as she look at her friends. Before she had introduce her new self, Miroku had interrupted her saying his favorite lines, "Can you bear my child?" Then as usual, you would hear a large thump as Sango would hit the back of his head.

She just laugh at the corner then the group look at her. She just laughs more with their reaction, probably they didn't recognized her so she speaks up, "Oi Guys! Don't recognized me?"

"Kags?" Miroku and Sango said in unison as Shippou called her "Okaa-"

"Hai, it's me."

"But, why aren't you with Inuyasha?" Sango inquired.

"Hmph! Let's don't talk about him. Onegai!"

"Huh? Ahh, Okay." She said little startled.

"But, Kagome-sama, how did you turn to a-" Miroku started not knowing what word will fill the blank, "goddess?"

"It's my okaa's gift for me. She said that this is the right time for me."

"But okaa-, I thought your okaa was also a ningen." Shippou thought.

"Hai I thought about it too but I met my true okaa in my dream. She visited me and told me what the truth is- that I'm the daughter of the great miko or goddess Midoriko."

"Your okaa is MIdoriko?" the three asked unbelievably.

"Hai!"

"What a big lie!" Inuyasha interrupted. "You're just a ningen when I brought you here last night. And I believe that my onii-chan, Sesshoumaru had done something for you to change to get my tetsaiga so stop that ridiculous lies of yours." He continued, "do not fool us now, okay?"

"How dare you accuse me, huh? Do you know anything about me? I believe you know none. You just care about my clay pot carnation! So don't dare to put words upon me stupid youkai- hanyou rather!" She said raging while clenching her knuckles to a big punch yet she dropped the action and yet thrown him her purifying rekeis, trying not to hit anyone from the group except him. But he noticed that powerful motion of her and tilted his head so he can avoid that pierceful attack and he just got a mar on his face. "And this is your precious jewel. Take it and turn yourself into a powerful youkai and also turn your damn Kikyou to a normal being okay? So you will not savor her taste like your kissing and making out with the soil. Got it!" she continued raging while throwing the jewel right to his faced, making another mar on the other side of his face.. Then she ran fast away from her stunned friends.

"Was that really Kagome-chan?" Sango asked in awe.

"I think yes! And besides, she looks more hot when she's mad. So alluring!" Miroku answered while letting his saliva droop.

"Feh! How could she throw up like that? So annoying! As if I care?" he said mostly to himself.

"Okaa?" Shippou just uttered in the middle of his stunning.

She passed a thousand trees- not minding if she scratched her legs and flesh. Then as she passed an onsen she took her stop. The onsen started all this and the onsen must be the endpoint.

"Why? Why doesn't he trust me? Does he still love his Kikyo?" she said, demands and inquires as she sobs.

Without her knowledge, from a far away place someone was thinking of her. "What the-" he suddenly uttered as he sniffed the air and smelled like tears. '_I think I know that scent. What does my stupid hanyou brother did to her?' _he asks himself as he followed scent of salty tears._ 'Why do I care anyways?' _he stopped in the middle of his run and start contemplating. '_Since when did that wench intrude my mind? I don't care a single damn on her before. But why now? Wait! I can use her besides she's a kami I remember. And also, I can ask her to act like a perfect mate but first we must undergone a contract. My stupid brother was really stupid to let her go.' _He started running to that direction again with a smirk on his face.

As he reached the place, he saw her silhouette on a rock sobbing. He wanted to comfort her but that act might not be appropriate for a lord like him. He steps forward towards her. She soon sensed his presence and look innocently at him with teary eyes. At the look on her face, he just knelt beside her and took away that tears in her eyes with his soft touch, avoiding his claws to tarnish her delicate skin.

"Why are you crying?" he inquired not showing his concern.

".." She just can't tell him what the problem was. It just embarrasses her when she remembers the scene that morning.

"What did my brother did to you?" He ask now demanding an answer. But he failed to get one reasonable one. He really ain't happy to see her tears fall. But even with her crying, she even look more of a kami.

"Fine. Come with me. You might feel good there instead." He said gesturing her to come with him. But she didn't move. He just loved it when she resists some of his commands. "I'll bring you." He last said as he carried her in a bridal style then flew away from the near onsen.

'_Why? Why do you need to help me Sesshoumaru? You're an opponent. Where? Where will you bring me? Am I kidnapped or am I helped? I can't understand you, you're such a mystery for me. Let me know you in time. And let me forget you're brother, who have caused me such misery.' _She continued on thinking. But as time passes by, she drifted on a slumber also because of the lord's warm pelt that surrounds her.

'_Her scent was so alluring and tantalizing. How could that possibly be, when she seems to be that depressed? Wait! What am I thinking again? This wench? I can't stand it, I think every minute that I dismissed on thinking about her, was the very minute for me to be reminded of her. How could I totally disperse her in my mind? How?' _his thoughts continually contemplates.

He noticed that she starts to shiver. Even with his pelt, she still shivers. He thought what if they took a sleep not too long. It will not take too much of their time. He landed in the woods. He doesn't want to sleep in a cave again. He will not make her feel more depressed. He just laid his back on one trunk of those trees and he laid her in the ground on the other side of the tree, still cover with his pelt. Inhaling some of her scent, he suddenly drifted in a short slumber.

Meanwhile, in the other side of Japan, the group was arguing about what Inuyasha had done. They blame him for what he did. He let her go away. Not minding of what may happen. And also accusing her for being such a liar not hearing her explanations. When he got annoyed, he just left them and search for the soul stealers of the dead clay pot, Kikyo.

Inuyasha rushed to see his first love. He passed through hundred woods. When they meet, he saw Kikyo's back looking at the direction to the west. "Kikyo." He uttered.

"Inuyasha." She called back, looking at him and walk two paces toward him.

"Kikyo? Why are you-" he was cut in his inquiries when Kikyo suddenly lean closer to his lips and give him a quick deep kiss. Instinct tell him that it's rude to kiss her back and Kagome will feel bad. But he still push his desire to taste the kiss of his first love. He didn't want to admit it. But that kiss, does not and will not taste good. In the inside he just want to puke but try not to. He only pushed her a little to stop their kiss.

'_It just feel bad to broke my vow to the girl who care for me and who I love dearly.'_

A/N: Hi everybody! This is the end of the two chapters. Hope to update soon. And hope for you to read this again. Ja Ne! –Harukichideimos

mar

Ikaw pa rin

Take this love


End file.
